1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the manufacture and distribution of food products normally sold in chilled form.
2. Background Information
Prepared food products are a major item of commerce in the United States. Typically, such foods are prepared in a factory remote from the consumer, and shipped through various channels of distribution, such as a wholesaler-distributor-retailer chain, to the consumer. Most prepared food products are carried through the distribution chain from the factory to the consumer without intermediate processing or repackaging. Examples of such products include packaged foods such as cereals and breads, among others, in which the product, as it leaves the factory, is sealed in the final package in which it is delivered to the consumer. Other products are commonly shipped in bulk from the point of manufacture, and may undergo either repacking, or further processing, or both, prior to delivery to the consumer. For example, some premium cereals are shipped in bulk to a distribution point such as a retail store, at which point the bulk is broken into consumer-sized portions on purchase by the consumer.
Some frozen foods are commonly shipped in both individually-packaged and bulk form. A common example of this is ice cream, which is typically shipped both in factory-packaged containers in consumer-sized portions such as cups, pints, quarts, and the like, as well as in bulk (e.g., gallon-sized containers) which are then used to deliver smaller-sized servings at the point of sale to the consumer.
Ice cream is one of the most popular food products in the United States, as well as in other countries. However, its need for refrigeration imposes significant costs on its distribution, since special refrigerated vehicles are required for its transportation and storage at all the levels of distribution through which it passes. Indeed, it is typically distributed at −20° F. Thus, the distribution costs are a major component of the price. Further, the cost of refrigeration equipment is often a factor in limiting broader distribution of the product. Additionally, the quality of the product after its manufacture changes markedly with thawing in distribution and storage and with time, and the limited shelf lie further contributes to increasing the cost of the product and limiting its availability.